Just One Word
by kiwi.girrrl
Summary: Jane and Maura engage in a little game of word play. [Fluffy little Rizzles one-shot.]


**Just One Word**

2013 Kiwi Girrrl

Rated: **M**

_Author's Note: This is what happens when I work a boring 12 hour Sunday night shift. Although I did let it simmer for 24 hours before posting it.  
_

* * *

"You have," Jane placed a light kiss against a graceful cheekbone.

"One word," another soft kiss skimmed across Maura's temple.

"To describe," a gossamer kiss landed briefly on an upturned jaw.

"How you feel," a long straight nose nuzzled aside a thick golden mane of hair.

"About me." Jane finished; her voice husky with desire as she pressed a final lingering kiss on the super-sensitive spot behind a delicate ear.

Maura's breath hitched in her throat as her body responded to the sensual stimuli of her lover's velvet voice and tender touch. "Only one word?" she asked breathlessly. Squeezing her thighs together she realised she was well on the way to full sexual arousal; after just a few light kisses and the sound of Jane's sexy voice rasping lowly in her ear.

The evening had started like hundreds before it, a shared meal after a gruelling day at work; followed by relaxing on the couch in front of the TV, cuddled into each other, watching whoever's chosen programme was showing. Being Maura's turn to pick; they had ended up necking like a couple of teenagers shortly after the programme started. As much as she knew Jane loved her, Maura had discovered her capacity to sit still and watch anything remotely scientific was rather, limited.

"Mmuh-huh." Jane nodded against Maura's ear, confirming the non-verbal affirmative. Adjusting their positions slightly, Jane insinuated a leg between Maura's and brought her knee up roughly against the apex of her thighs, pressing firmly into the blonde's sensitive flesh.

_Fuck! _Maura's skin flushed red as the word popped, unbidden, into her mind and she sucked in a large breath of air with an audible hiss. _How's that for a word for you Rizzoli._ She could think of many similar words, in several different languages, and usually did whilst in the throes of passion with Jane. And, sometimes, when she was at her most vulnerable, Jane had even managed to coax a few of those choice words audibly from her.

"That's not fair Jane." She responded weakly. Maura's voice sounded strained and she realised, she couldn't tell if she was bemoaning the one word rule or the action of Jane thrusting her knee into her crotch. She gulped a lungful of much needed oxygen, in the hope that it would aide her thinking ability, only to expel it explosively a moment later.

_Oh you have no idea Dr. Isles. No, fucking, idea._ Jane thought chuckling. The low sexy chuckle sent a hot spike of pure desire directly to Maura's womb, where it quivered in anticipation. "Them's the rules." Jane murmured; her lips and hot breath, tickling softly against the smooth alabaster skin of Maura's neck as she spoke.

It was quite obvious that Jane had absolutely no intention in playing fair.

Maura moaned as Jane left a trail of increasingly arousing kisses down her neck. "This may take some thought." She managed between small panting gasps as each kiss from the statuesque brunette landed on an impossibly more sensitive spot than the last. Maura realised she would have to come up with a word quickly as her capacity for logical thought was diminishing in direct correlation to her growing arousal.

Jane groaned as her lips grazed the dip at the base of Maura's neck; half in protest to Maura's comment and half in response to her own increasing arousal at each touch of her lips to the soft, warm, fragrant skin of the curvaceous blonde beneath her. She surmised she would need to speed things along; Maura still had a tendency to over-think if given half a chance. "'kay, but you only have thirty seconds." she smiled at her brilliant counter.

"Now you're just making new rules up," Maura gasped, "as-you-go-along." The last few words rushed out with the last of the oxygen in her lungs as Jane's tongue darted out to taste the taut skin over her clavicle. Her hips bucked up against Jane's thigh; increasing the pressure where she needed it most.

_I don't think I'm going to last thirty seconds if she doesn't let me catch my breath. I'm either going to go vasovagal or orgasm._ Maura thought desperately. Even after several intense sexually satisfying months together, Jane still had the ability to almost tip her over the edge with hardly even touching her.

"Maybe I am. Maybe I ain't." she said as she pulled her sweater aside and nipped the unblemished skin of a newly exposed shoulder. And for good measure she thrust her knee into the smaller woman's crotch again, rocking Maura upward until her head lightly bumped against the couch arm. Jane paused on her way back over Maura's collar-bone and chuckled again.

Maura melted a little more and the quivering in her womb became an earthquake, trembling her limbs with its seismic force. Jane's name escaped her moistened lips on a half-sigh half-moan. To gather her thoughts she focused on the last thing Jane had said. "There really is no need to use such low-brow vernacular Jane." The only response was a growl; a low, deep, super-sexy growl; that vibrated and thrummed throughout her entire body, all the way to the tips of her fingers and toes.

_Oh. Fuck. Me._ Maura clamped her lips shut tightly to avoid verbalising her own low-brow vernacular.

"Ten seconds." Jane mumbled against the silky smooth skin, her lips lingering on the rapidly pulsing point at the base of Maura's neck.

"Oh," Maura sighed, moving her hips rhythmically against the muscular thigh wedged between her legs, seeking relief for the ache building in her core. "You were serious about that."

Suddenly Jane leaned back and looked down at Maura reclining on the couch under her. "Time's up." she said after greedily drinking in the sight of one very aroused Medical Examiner.

Looking directly into chocolate eyes above her, she considered for a moment, then replied with the first word that popped into her mind when Jane had started this game, "Never."

"Really?" Jane leaned back further, "That's it? You're not going to tell me?" she said confused and disappointed, and more than just a little bit hurt. She really thought this would be a good way to get Maura to let down her last defence and tell her she loved her. She pushed herself off Maura and sat up straight.

Maura instantly recognised that Jane had misunderstood her answer. She sat up and cupped Jane's face in her hands. "Oh, Jane. Honey, no. That was my one word. Never" She leaned forward and placed a tender kiss on Jane's lips.

"I don't understand." Jane's confusion did not lessen. "How can 'never' be how you feel about me?" The frown grew deeper and she folded her arms across her chest, withdrawing to the other side of the couch.

Maura had seen the hurt in Jane's eyes before the other woman could hide it from her. "That is why I need more than one word to express how I feel about you. Let me explain." Moving closer, Maura placed her hands on Jane's shoulders until she met her eyes again.

"_Never_," Maura began seriously, brushing a lock of Jane's untamable hair behind her ear. "have I liked someone as quickly, as I did you."

"_Never_," she continued, cupping her hand against Jane's cheek, smiling as she leaned into the touch. "have I wanted to spend every waking moment with someone, as I do you."

"_Never_," she brushed a thumb across the slightly parted lips before her. "have I needed anyone in my life as much, as I do you." Maura continued, her voice thickening as her raw emotions became almost too much bear.

"And _never,_" She took a shuddering breath and met the soft brown eyes looking back at her. "_never_, have I been in love with anyone before nor as much, as I am in love with you Jane Clementine Rizzoli." her voice broke as she finished and the tears that had been threatening spilled over.

Without another word Jane closed the gap between them and claimed Maura's mouth, body, and soul.

Some time later as they lay naked on the couch in a tangle of arms and legs, sweaty, replete and exhausted; a thought occurred to the petite blonde.

"Jane?"

"Mmmnn."

"What is your word?" she asked propping herself up on Jane's chest so she could meet her eyes.

"Mine." Jane replied fiercely, without hesitation, her eyes boring into Maura's possessively.

"Forever." Maura whispered in response; smiling happily she snuggled back into her love's embrace.

* * *

_Author's Note: I skipped the smutty bits because that's not what I wanted this story to be about. I hope you enjoyed it anyway._


End file.
